Until It's Right
by Mrs.Meanie
Summary: Sanji's a rougue wanderer set in a place where he and the rest of the survivors of an apocalypse caused by the corrupted government and it's uncovered secret's, are left to make the world right again after it was invaded with monsters,aliens, and other supernatural.


Until It's Right

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

Walking through a cloud of dust,durt, and other pallutants,was a man in a red hoodie,black denim pants,black sneakers,and a blue backpack. All worn and covered in soot,the hood of his jacket casting a shadow over his face. Concealed under the hoodie around the man's waist was a double-sided holster , black 22 calibur pistols in both. Emerging from the polllution cloud a couple of feet away ,a massive green wolf, easily 8-feet if it stood on it's hind-legs,it's mouth and paws,caked in cherry-red blood indicating its recent kill. Its crimson eyes slowly being engulfed into a menacing black and yellow. It trotted over to the man, walking equally by his side, its tail swished calmy behind, it let out a low groan.

" _What_ , _Marimo_? _You hungry_? You're gonna have to wait 'til we hit a supply-market." The man said as they slowly maneuvered through an alleyway , a maze made up of a once highly roamed,infested, lively city. Now a deserted wasteland made of worn down, falling-apart, buildings,homes, and small shops.

The giant wolf growled, nudged his arm with its large green muzzle,tugs his jacket sleeve , then finally biting his ass.

"OW!? Damn you, ya perverted mutt! That hurt you little asshole! At least try to be patient!" The man scolded rubbing his abused ass, the wolf sneezed,then raised it's head,eyes closed cockily clearly very proud of its actions.

"You're lucky I don't cook you into a stew, bet I could use you as bait to lure 'em out." He mumbled, then stopped when he heard the wolf release a low feral growl, its body tense, large fangs bared, standing in front of the man, ready to protect him.

"What is it? Sit if it's monsters, stand if it's people." He ordered. The wolf growled louder, it laid down. ' _Shit, its both_ ' the man mentally cursed.

"Hey, Marimo," The wolf turned its head, serious, and heavy expression on its face. " _Ready for a fight?_ " It let out a ferocious growl in answer. Suddenly the man heard a shrill scream. Not of a _human_. But a _**beast**_.

They quickly ran to the source of the sudden commotion. Grins plastered on both of their features. Dashing through the maze as more piercing screams were heard. A building beside them shuddering, as its foundations were on the brink of life. The man whistled and motioned for the wolf to take a different pathway, of course meeting up later. The man sprinted, crouching down, as he kicked off the ground leaving a dust ring, his hood falling of, revealing golden locks and a spiral-like eyebrow above a beautiful blue eye. Jumping at least 15 feet in the air, staying in the air for a moment. He let out a strong kick as soon as he started descending, sending him 40 more feet higher. From there he continued kicking at the air until he was higher than the largest skyscraper in what looked to be the whole area, he looked at the remnants of a park to see a giant white alien like creature,with giant black _claws_ and _teeth_ , _screeching_ at what looked to be some kind of were-deer evading the monsters attacks, ducking under its legs, then ramming its horns into the aliens stomach and legs. Before the man went down to slay the alien, he looked to the direction of his wolf companion, finding it surrounded by zombies who almost filled up an whole alleyway. He also noticed a black haired man fighting right beside the wolf, using two metal poles with balls at the end, which was actually efficient enough to take off the zombies head and put a hole through its chest and or stomach. Another cry was sounded but this came from the deer as the man saw one of its horns was captured in between the aliens sharp dagger-like teeth, its hooves were dangling off the ground as it let out more desperate pleas for help, the man could hear the sickening crunch of the giant antler as the base of the antler started to crack, the alien started to add more and more pressure slowly, he snapped into action as he saw the poor were-deer stop struggling, as it cried, the man got close enough and sent a killer flying kick to the monsters face, causing it to drop the injured deer. After that the man pulled out his pistols and immediately started shooting at its black slit eyes, all (6). Making sure not to stay in one place for too long as the monster staggered around ,laying various unsuccessful random attacks. It's cat-like limbs stumbling around, breaking some cement, and a black lamppost. The man then jumped high into the air not missing as he continued shooting the monsters eyes, and continued his earlier actions and looked as if he walked on the sky. As soon as he deemed himself high enough, the monsters eyes ruined, and his gun's out of rounds. He took a lightning fast descent, one leg pointed straight towards the monster, at the last moment the mans leg caught on fire before colliding with the monsters bloody,and boney white face, permanently charring its entire body as the flames spread, killing it. The monster's body nothing but ashes. The deer's hooves clicked on the parks pavement as it stood and tried to walk away, only to double-over in pain, falling on its stomach, trying its hardest to get back up and leave. The man quietly walked towards it, completely unharmed,and unfazed of the previous events. He squatted down next to it and placed his hand on its upper back, causing it to cry again, he shushed it as he gently stroked its back.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll help you. My name's 'Sanji'." The deer's ears perked as turned its head to Sanji, giving his arm a gentle nudge seemingly understanding Sanji as it then laid its head in his lap. Sanji was about to whistle when the wolf came running towards him growling at the deer.

" **Shut up** , he's not dangerous." The wolf sneezed, huffed, then took a seat next to Sanji ,glaring at the deer, lowly growling warily. After about five minutes the wolf stood up, in a protective stance, pointing itself in the direction of the giant, still, dust cloud. It growled loudly standing tall on all fours as the black-haired man seen from earlier emerged with no weapons except for a brown satchel on his back, he was wearing a grey jacket with blood stains, grey tank top, black pants and black shoes.

" **Who** _are you_ , and what are you doing _here_." Sanji demanded glaring at the man as he continued petting the deer as it tensed up, at the new presence.

"... I'm Gin. And I was here for that wolf, it helped me fight, so I wanted to capture it so I could use it." The man pointed to the now snarling wolf. "Here I'll show you," The man opened his bag and pulled out a rope, showing it to Sanji.

"Don't worry though, I won't anymore since I know it's yours... I can help you, you know." The man stumbled with his words as he crossed his arms, flushed.

"What?"

"I mean I can help you with the deer, I have some bandages, and anesthetic." He shuffled through his bad again and pulled out bandages and a clear glass bottle. That's when a white glow covered the deer as it transformed into a small chestnut haired boy, his body covered in blood and bruises not seen before when he was a deer, the boy was still out cold. Sanji didn't seem all to surprised as he just huffed at the shirtless boy.

"Here." Sanji turned quickly to see the man trying to hand him the supplies if it weren't for the growling wolf, keeping him at a distance.

"I can help you give it to him if you need it." He offered as Sanji grabbed the stuff from his hand. Sanji shook his head 'no'.

"Thank you ,Gin." Gin blushed as Sanji took off his backpack and got out a small blanket, laying it underneath the boys head. Then he pulled out a bottle of water and some alcohol, and a cotton swab. "Do you have a syringe?"

Gin scrambled a bit blushing, but pulled out a brand new packaged syringe. Sanji grabbed it, and the wolf growled louder. Sanji opened it and stuck the needle part inside the small glass bottle, sucking up the medicine. He flicked the top to get rid of any thing on the needle, some squirting out. He took the boys arm and looked for a vein, taking a little while since the boy turned out to be dehydrated. After he found one, he gently poked the boy and gave him the anesthetic. All the boy did was scrunch up his nose, then relax. Sanji took the alcohol and poured some into its top, getting a cotton swab and dipping it in and applying it to some of the wounds. Starting the long process of patching up the boy.

"Is he your son?" Gin asked taking a seat a couple feet away. The wolf watching his every move with its demon-like eyes, ready to lunge.

"No. I'm only twenty." Sanji said as he was cleaning a particularly nasty and deep wound, dark red blood seeping out at a turtles pace.

"Then who is he to you?" Gin spread out his legs in front of himself, crossing them and leaned forward with the back of his forearm resting on the top of his thighs.

"No one, but he needs help. And I'm here to serve." ' _Also he's just a kid he didn't ask for this, and he didn't cause it either, people of the older generation caused this and it's up to the younger generation to pay for it and solve it_.' Sanji thought to himself.

"Are you a cop or a doctor?"

"Neither. I'm a chef."

"Then how did you get so strong, I heard and saw you take down that monster ,yet you don't even have a scratch on you. And that monster was huge. I saw fire, how come your leg's not charred?" Gin quickly moved his leg when the Wolf suddenly lunged for his foot, he scrambled until he was a few feet away, the wolf's eyes once again turned a vicious _glowing crimson_. Its lip pulled back into a snarl, showing it's white teeth, the tips stained _red_.

"I got the way I am the same as anyone else. Also if you want to keep your foot I suggest you stop asking questions, he won't hesitate if he thinks you're a threat and personally, _I show no mercy towards men_. If you were a lady, it'd be a different story." The blonde started to dress the boys legs in a white bandage. The green wolfvisibly calmed as Gin stopped talking, and sat further away.

Once the boy was almost mummified, courtesy of all his wounds, Sanji wrapped him in a blanket and gently as possible laid his head on his shoulder,and pressed the rest of the boys body against his chest, his left hand holding the small of the boys back, he packed up everything in a few seconds and threw his blue backpack over his right shoulder, stood up and started walking inside the park. The wolf's growls alerted him that the other man had stood up.

"If your coming with us, stay five-feet behind me, any movements the Marimo doesn't like and he'll rip out your throat, and I won't stop him. You may have helped us, but that doesn't make us friends. **Got it**?" The blonde man tilted his head to the side, looking at the trees in the park, he frowned when he noticed some of the trees were wilted and their bark started to turn white. Gin nodded, Sanji of course didn't see because his back was turned, but assumed it was a yes, when he started walking and a couple seconds after he heard growling and footsteps.

* * *

The sun was already starting to set by the time Sanji and his newly found-... traveling companions? Fellow survivors? -Whatever you would call a were-deer boy, two(maybe) humans, and a (demon?) wolf- had made it to a building seemingly with food, judging by the wolf's excessive sniffing and digging at the closed down supermarket.

"Marimo, watch the kid," Sanji said quietly, suspicious of any creatures nearby that could have possibly been alerted of their presence. He gently laid the chestnut-haired boy bundled ,in a blue blanket on the asphalt in the alleyway, in between the supermarket and another small shop. He got out a pocket knife that was well hidden inside his gun holster that was tucked inside his jacket. And began to, as quietly as he could, picked at the lock, that was at the bottom of the aluminum cover that closed down the shop. After 15 seconds of picking, he had gotten in and slowly lifted up the aluminium cover revealing a very shocked teen with goggles on and frizzy black hair ,under a brown bandana, in his hands he had a bag full of what was thought to be marbles, and a giant sling shot in the other. The teen made a frightened sound before sputtering a 'p-put your hands up or else I'll shoot!', and pointed the slingshot at Sanji.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you seem a little too young ,inexperienced, and low on ammunition to be out here by yourself, you with someone?" Sanji asked, smirking as he had shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping them close to his guns just in case of anything. The teen took in a sharp shaky breath and started to nervously shake, but kept a confident expression on his face.

"Sh-Shut up, you bastard, you may not know me but people who do, know that I am the g-great and amazing c-captain Usopp, who has the strength of a thousand men, and fears nothing. I have a legion of loyal soldiers who will protect me from any and all threats you bloodsucking d-demon!" He finished and took a couple of quick steps backwards, taking both his index fingers and making them into a cross, slightly fumbling himself. Sanji chuckled and took a relaxed stance. The teen was no threat, he was obviously _bluffing_ , if his quivering body wasn't a tell-tale sign enough.

"I'm not a vampire and if I was, you'd be sucked dry by now, and you're no captain, if you were, you'd have to be bigger, braver, and better guarded, I'm surprised you made it this long, by yourself. So _Usopp_ , it seems you've been staying in here just a couple of days based off of the empty pineapple cans in the corner. Where is the nearest supply of food since it seems you've turned this shop into a mechanic's garage judging by all the spare parts and gadgets spread around." Sanji smirked more confidently when Usopp turned ghost white, and let his jaw hang open, utterly shocked, that the blonde had figured out that much in seconds of meeting.

" _Uh-uuuhh_ -" The teen quickly jumped over a shelf and sounded as if he was talking to someone. Sanji raised an eyebrow at his behavior, then frowned when he noticed the shadows on the walls inside of the shop started to get longer, meaning they didn't have much time left before nightfall, and the nocturnal, more ferocious beasts would come out to hunt for prey.

"You-" a low growl Sanji recognized all too well interrupted him, causing the blonde to dash towards the alleyway, finding the green-haired wolf growling at three people. Two black-haired males, and and an orange haired women. Sanji was at a standstill, the wolf was growling at the small group and hovering over the sleeping boy Sanji had patched up earlier, yet there was a lady in the group, -well, young lady, she seemed about the same age as the Usopp-kid and one of the males, the one who was wearing a yellow straw-hat. The blonde rouge huffed and crossed his arms at having to now deal with this, along with an injured boy, and the creepily, shady Gin.

"Are you the guy Usopp was talking about? You seem less scarier than he said." Spoke up the straw-hatted boy as he tilted his head to side. The orange-haired girl, Sanji deemed a ' _goddess of beauty_ ' whacked the boy on the back of his head, and yelled.

"Of course he's the guy, Luffy, do you see anyone else here, baka?!" She sighed and crossed her arms, a hand rubbing at her temples.

"Well?" The two males stared at the girl and tilted their heads to the side and said "Well,what?" simultaneously.

"What do you mean 'well, what' you idiots?! Jeez, _why do I even bother_?" The girl sighed helplessly and rolled her eyes.

" _ **Get**_ , _him_! And be quiet about it, I don't need you attracting monsters along with all the other trouble you've caused me!" She huffed and pointed at Sanji. The two ' _oh_ 'ed and jumped up a couple of feet in the air landing in front of Sanji, the older of the two crossed his arms over a black tank-top and tilted his decorated orange cowboy-hat over his eyes.

"So little brother, how do you want to do this Lu? We could tire him out, and make it _fun_ , or just plain 'ol _send 'em to dreamland_?" The older brother smirked and tilted his head menacingly.

"Hmm. I wanna make this _fun_ , Ace." The younger brother giggled and crossed his arms, both now smiling devilishly. That's when realization hit Sanji like a _brick wall_. The wolf had stopped growling and he had no idea where Gin was located. ' _But first I'd have to take out these two idiots_ ' he thought. ' _I've been independent and fought for myself and others, long before that wolf wedged into my life_.'

" **Marimo**! _Protect_ the kid! Let anything happen to him and _I'll have your head on a plate_." Sanji mumbled, but he knew the wolfs keen hearing would detect his words.

The younger of the two and apparently bolder made the first attack with his fist, which the blond easily deflected it with a kick, the boy smiled toothily before a barrage of heavy well-aimed fists came within milliseconds of each other, luckily Sanji was trained for faster and more précis attacks. After a long 5 minutes Sanji set his foot aflame and kicked the boy on multiple spots on his body making sure to hit pressure points that caused extreme paralysis, and sure enough the boy was on the floor snoozing and snoring away, a snot bubble appearing at his nose. The elder just sighed and shook his head, clicking his tongue at the younger.

" _Luffy,Luffy, Luffy_ , looks like we underestimated the pretty-boy, huh?" Ace chided,putting his hands in the back of his cargo pant's pocket. Luffy just twitched and smacked at the air as if there was a pesky fly.

"You know, if I didn't already have a boyfriend and the world wasn't being invaded, I'd date ya, too bad...what a damn shame, _huh_?" The guy dubbed 'Ace' cocked a black eyebrow. Sanji scoffed in disgust, after he heard a growl at Ace's words.

"It's not a shame, because your not my _type_ , now could we hurry this up ,I'm running a _tight schedule_ here." Sanji was starting to get irritated that this idiot was as cocky and bold as his brother and just assumed Sanji would have _**ever**_ dated him. Apocalypse or not, he wouldn't touch the freckled man.

Ace just chuckled. And then one of his fist lit on fire. Orange and yellow danced on his hand, until it slowly got smaller until it reached the tip of his index finger, he then pointed his finger like a gun at Sanji, and started firing what seemed like small bullets of fire. The blonde, like before, dodged them again with his cat-like reflexes and seemed as if he were dancing to a well choreographed routine. Dodging and acting like they were nothing but some annoying pest. The rouge noticed that orange-haired goddess and the Usopp-kid were talking and the green wolf was sitting in between the nonchalantly as if Sanji wasn't being shot at, the women seemed to be yelling at the wolf, who just had a placid face and continued staring at Usopp. After a few minutes Sanji got fed up and they were losing daylight,and Sanji didn't feel like defeating monsters on top of looking for a safe place to camp and look for somewhere to get supplies like food ,water,medicine, ect. Sanji had enough on his plate with that, with a now injured kid too. Using up all of his pent up anger of the sudden situation he was pullled into he took a hand stand position and did almost invisible round-house kicks aimed at the fire-user. But Ace was apparently prepared because he deflected them all, smiling through it all, then suddenly his body was differnt shades of red,yellow, and orange buzzing around until the fire was wrappped around Sanji suffocating him, Sanji made sure to tuck his hands in his elbow creases in case they somehow got injured. He collapsed on the floor as he lost _more_ and _more_ oxygen, he could feel his lungs _burning_ , all those years he spent smoking and being around fire doing nothing to prepare him for the burning feeling in his lungs everytime he tried to take a breath, the _lava_ flowing though his veins, his eyes struggling to keep open as the _darkness_ threatening to end his just begining life, but he persevered and fought fire with fire setting his own body on fire with his own flames, forcing Ace to take his human-shape. Ace seemed incredulous and impressed, as he sat cross-legged on the ground, eyes wide, smirking. Sanji was just gasping holding hugging his chest as he got air back in his lungs, falling to his knees coughing at the _bitter-sweet_ sensation filling his them and sending _electric_ pulses throughout his entire body.

"Feisty one, aren't you? I think I like you even more now." The black-haired stood up dusting himself off. The green wolf then came trotting over to Sanji growling at Ace ,helping Sanji hold himself up as he regained his breath.

"You're so fucking lucky I can't kick your ass right now ... ya damn bastard!" The blonde spat as he stood up as well,holding his throat,as it ached and felt as if he'd swallowed _needles_ and _swords_. Once again the rougue was at a cross roads, the sun was about to set and he still didn't have what was needed,he was seriously injured now too, witch had not happened in over a year.

"You know if you never attacked my friend, this never would'ave happened in the first place." Sanji was dumbfounded. He would never randomly attack another (especially a defenseless other) without a good reason, even then he was always hesitant. He wuld never no if they were just trying to survive like he was, or if they were a monster sent to create chaos and destruction like the rest.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I never attacked Usopp, he's the one who threatened to attack _**me**_!" Sanji barked out, defending himself. He didn't have time for such false accusation's and bull-shit causing drama, the sun was fucking _setting_ and he didn't know how many _more_ times he had to repeat himself in his head for it to come true and for them to _realise_ he didn't have the time when he had an _injured kid_ , _probable phsycopath_ , and _hungry homocidal-wolf_ to deal with! Well at least the wolf was trained. Sanji can't exactly say the same for Gin or the kid though. The wolf at least came back with zombie heads and monster hands, the ladder just came with bruises and scratches.

The corner of the older black-haired's lip twitched in confusion, then slowly evolving into anger as his brow started twitching as well, as he started scratching the back of his neck. Frowning he yelled "Usopp so help me I _willl_ kick your ass if this guy's telling the truth!" Sanji looked at up at the cowardly curly black-haired teen as he started shaking like a chihuahua in winter as his face was over came with guilt, "O-of course not! Has the great Usopp e-ever in fact _fluked_ such a thing and told a lie just so his friends could come to save- I mean _help_ him?" The teen started to twiddling his thumbs as sweat collected at his brow. The human torch frowned and crossed his arms at his friends exaggerating tale, seemingly not too fazed or disappointed by it, which the rougue guessed it was because their friends behavior now wasn't all too indifferent to how he usually acted.

"Long-Nose how many time's do I have to tell you you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself **alone,** and even when you do use your wits and lies, it's not gonna save your ass from a monster, or an alien. Using all the gadgets and your smarts will, what if _Blonde_ over here was some kind of monster and crushed your radio, _then what_? Nami! Did 'e already tell you?" The goddess dubbed 'Nami' hissed a ' _Yes, you idiot! Lower your voice, dumbass_!' She was crouched down next to the somehow furrowing its _eyebrows_ wolf, who was growling and glaring at Ace, who just gave a cheeky smile and small wave in answer, aimed at the green lupin.

" _Excuse me,madame, Nami, is it?_ But I was wondering if you could tell me why your friends have came here and attacked me? A _beautiful_ and _intelligent_ women like yourself would know _that_ and _so much more_ , _yes_?" The rouge talked sauvely as he walked _ever so elegently_ to her, both conscious black-haired males gaped as he walked to her and dropped to one knee taking her hand delicately in his and kissing it. 'Nami' slightly flushed at the attention, ' _meaning she hadn't got as much as she deserves,or she's already set her sight's on someone else. Pfft, like anyone is good enough for such an alluring vixen as the beauty in front of him_ ' Sanji smiled as she smiled brightly right back at him.

"My, what a gentleman," The orange-haired looked up at Ace and Usopp, her face smiling, but her mirthful eyes said ' _this is how you animals are supposed to act_.' "I haven't met such refined person such as yourself in _so long_ ,the barbaric-imbaciles I'm forced to share the same air with aren't nearly as handsome either." Nami giggled as Sanji stood up and held both her hands in his.

"I haven't met a lady quite like yourself in a long period as well."

"Awe, you're such a flirt. Could I have your name so can give you some more details?" She smiled sickeningly sweet, her words almost drowning in honey, the green wolf growling at them both as Ace and Usopp just waited for everything to unfold since their gold-digging, evil friend was acting genuinly _sweet_.

"Yes, of course, how ignorant of me. Please, Call me 'Sanji' or 'Honey'." The blonde smiled charmingly right back as Nami smirked.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Usopp said truthfully for once.

* * *

Authors Note; It will take me a little while to update but I will update. This is Mordern Apocolyptic, ZoSan, and other pairings. It is also _Very_ much confusing. Or not.-Mini-Out

Music That I Listened To While Writing This; Victorious by Panic At The Disco! Emporer's New Clothes by Panic At The Disco,Centuries by Fall Out Boy,Heathans by Twenty one Pilots, Viva La Vida by Coldplay and Paradise by Coldplay.


End file.
